


Adrenaline Rush

by cupidty11



Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Desperate Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Scratching, Sex in the woods, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: Arthur’s mouth covered his with a growl, prising his lips open and plundering the depths. Merlin’s hands were already clawing at Arthur’s armor with familiarity aided by magic. The metal clanked dully as it was tossed aside.The king's hands were not so steady as they fumbled with the clasp of Merlin’s cloak, but soon it too fell from his shoulders to a velvet blue puddle.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867570
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot Bingo 2020 for the prompt: Scratching
> 
> Not beta read in any way. Hit me up with any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

Desperately, Merlin searched for his king. It took but seconds to lose one another in the onslaught of violence. There was a ring of bodies around him, marked with magical deaths. He had spilt no blood but the scent of it hung heavy in the air. He knew just from the sounds happening around him that they were soon to be victorious.

But, his heart refused to listen to his logic, beating like a wild thing against its cage as he stepped over corpses, scanning for golden hair and the king’s bright red cloak. He dare not yell out, lest he distract Arthur while he might be fighting for his life.

A hand closed over his shoulder and Merlin yelped. He spun, hand rising to meet the threat with sheer devastating power if needed. Arthur’s fingers curled over his with a firm and steady grip. He nearly collapsed from relief. Darkened blue eyes scanned Merlin’s body for signs of harm. The warlock was doing the same, quick stepping as Arthur pulled the two of them from the field and into the dense trees.

Arthur was covered in blood, it slashed across his chest and dotted his face. Merlin tightened his grip and opened his mouth,

“None of it is mine.” Arthur reassured gruffly. The warlock stumbled a bit over a rough bit of land and Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist. Merlin leaned into him.

“Oh, good. That’s-that’s good.” He swallowed, realizing he was shaking with adrenaline. “Is...is everyone...?”

“Alive.” The king declared. “Minor injuries to a few, but a strong victory.” Merlin nodded vigorously.They came to a clearing, safety. Arthur spun to face him, pressed a gloved hand to his cheek. “And you?”

Merlin huffed a shaky laugh. “Fine, Arthur. I’m fine.”

“Good.”  
And then were on each other in a heartbeat. Arthur’s mouth covered his with a growl, prising his lips open and plundering the depths. Merlin’s hands were already clawing at Arthur’s armor with familiarity aided by magic. The metal clanked dully as it was tossed aside.  
Arthur’s hands were not so steady as they fumbled with the clasp of Merlin’s cloak, but soon it too fell from his shoulders to a velvet blue puddle.

“Spread that out.” Arthur pulled back from the kiss just enough to order him about. Merlin was too used to it to talk back (not to mention too desperate to have Arthur inside of him), and his magic lept to respond. The cloak flattened out, allowing Arthur to tumble them onto it, a hand carefully cradling Merlin’s skull.

Merlin arched up into the strong body above him, hot and solid and beloved. They struggled together, pulling the last of their clothes off until it was just skin on skin. Arthur groaned, their cocks hard and leaking.

“Fuck me.” Merlin bit out, clawing at Arthur’s back. “Please, Arthur, please.” The king growled, bit Merlin’s neck, his fingers going to the other’s plump lips. Merlin opened obediently, allowing Arthur into his mouth where he proceeded to suckle at the rough digits. He moaned around them, salivating enough to soak them thoroughly. Arthur continued to suck a bruise into the other’s neck as he fucked Merlin’s mouth.

Barely a minute passed before Arthur pulled his fingers away and fumbled between their bodies. The warlock helped, spreading his legs apart so far his hips ached. Even just the feeling of Arthur’s rough finger as it brushed and pressed against his body’s entrance had him keening. He wanted it so badly, wanted Arthur so badly after the fear, violence and rage. To hold this man and have him inside him, to know he’s alive.

Arthur pulled away from the mark he was making on Merlin's long pale neck. Breathing hard, he pressed their foreheads together, so he could look into Merlin’s eyes as he slid one saliva slick finger into his lover’s hole. Merlin panted, sweating and eager, already moving his body and fucking himself. Arthur watched Merlin’s pupils grow as they stared at each other, so big that there was hardly any hint of blue.

“Arthur...Arthur...” The warlock breathed, shaking with left over adrenaline and desire.

“Shh, shh it’s okay.” Another finger worked its way in. The stretch was a bit harder but Merlin didn’t let it stop him, he writhed on Arthur’s fingers as the king began to scissor them.

“Ah, oh. Oh gods..” Merlin hissed, twitching with sensation. He couldn’t help but look at his king, watching the fading sunlight paint him gold. He looked and looked, until his eyes watered and he remembered to blink. He shut his eyes for a moment and in that second Arthur had moved.

Merlin made a wounded sound and Arthur shh-ed him again; pressing hard kisses down his chest, biting at his nipples, nuzzling at his belly button, brushing his lips against soft creamy thighs and finally grabbing Merlin’s hips and tipping him up and backwards. Arthur carefully spit on Merlin’s pretty, pink hole, wishing they had time for him to press his tongue inside him.

But, Arthur’s blood was rushing hot. And Merlin was obviously losing his mind from want, mumbling pleas, hands clutching fists full of grass. Another glob of spit that he pressed in with his fingers, he didn’t want to hurt him even in their mad rush. But, Merlin was so hot and soft, squeezing at his fingers, wanting him closer.

“Arthur, come _on_!”

“I’m getting to it, _Mer_ lin.” Satisfied he pulled his fingers out, spat into the same hand and spread it over his aching cock. It twitched in his grip, and he spread the precum over his length as well. The king manhandled Merlin into the right position, who’s breathing sped up. He grabbed onto Arthur’s arms as he lined up and with a few short testing thrusts, slid inside him.

Merlin moaned, still tight enough to feel every ridge and vein. He quickly wrapped his legs around his lover’s thighs. Arthur’s breathing was harsh as he fought for control, letting Merlin adjust.

Impatient, the warlock raked his nails down Arthur’s muscled back. The sharp sting was enough to have him hissing and then moving with a punishing thrust. Merlin cried out, a sound of ecstasy, not pain, so Arthur kept going.

Soon, the forest clearing echoed with the sound of their frantic love making, the harsh sound of skin against skin, Merlin’s whimpers and Arthur’s choked grunts.

It was over faster than either of them would have preferred. Arthur came inside his lover, filling him up. Merlin keened and dug his nails into Arthur’s back again, cock straining against their stomachs.

After a few moments of recovery, Arthur continued to thrust into Merlin’s puffy hole, with the added action of clumsily gripping his lover’s member and jacking him off to the same rhythm. It was enough, sending Merlin tumbling over into an orgasm that had him seeing spots.

Arthur collapsed on top of his lover, cock still safe inside him. “Heavy.” Merlin complained, but he had already wrapped all of his limbs around his king, unwilling to let him move an inch. And they lied there, sticky and sated, desperation finally fading until they could hear the knights calling their names.


End file.
